sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Elf Situation
"The Elf Situation" is the one hundred and sixth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on May 18, 2018, and is the twenty-fifth episode in the fourth season. Plot Sofia remembers all the fun she had in Royal Prep School as she, Amber and James are preparing for the new School. As she comes to meet them she wants to have fun with both of them. King Roland and Queen Miranda are going out for a picnic to spend some time together by letting the children in charge. Baileywick who has got a cold informs them that everything is ready and they all send him to lie down and recover. When the children are now all alone and having the castle for themselves they remembered how fun it was and the happy times they spend together. Soon Baileywick informs them that the carriage of their parents has broken down, luckily no one is hurt, again Sofia, James, and Amber send him to bed when the Elfs arrives to do the things right. When the Elves had arrived in the Kingdom of Enchancia, Elfabelle and Arielf are having a fight in the old memories and have forgotten how to have fun again. Amber tries to the right thing as the Heir to the thorn and she gets her father's agenda to see how it's working with them. But Amber has some difficulties to read her father's handwriting and she tries to get help from her brother James, but he is busy to get more sandwiches and Sofia with the drinks. Elfabelle and Arielf are having fun. That's a start and for the first time, they smile. Without thinking twice Amber goes the Sleeping room to Baileywick to ask him for help. When he held her he said to her that the only thing to do was to find out what's bothering them. As Amber notice now to know she goes to the leaving room but the things are more complicated than it seems in the beginning and the two women are ready to leave. Amber feels guilty for what happens only because of the fight over old memories of not getting along. Somehow Amber has an idea how the two are getting along. The children are following them by having fun and so they have fun after all and Elfabelle and Arielf forgive each other and become friends and all are having a picnic. King Roland and his guards see them, he realizes that the children are now growing up and are no longer children anymore and all playing catch me if you can. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Wayne Brady as Clover *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Nicolas Cantu as Prince James *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Rachael MacFarlane as Elfabelle *Ashley Jensen as Arielf Trivia *Elfabelle and Arielf are similar to the Disney Princesses Ariel and Belle. *When Princess Amber is greeting the elves, you can see a portrait of Queen Elizabeth I. *This is the final half-hour episode of the series. *This is the penultimate episode of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4